


baby, you're a wreck (me too)

by oncewewerezombies



Series: Diamonds and Clubs Month [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternia is Terrible, Alternia-Focused, Arcades, Banter, Dating, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Public Display of Affection, Teasing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: Three words.Dance Dance Revolution.





	baby, you're a wreck (me too)

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. A Hot Date

"This is a terrible idea for a date, I'm not wooed at all," you tell Terezi, your lips twitching just a little bit as you fight the urge to smile when you see the place she's brought you to for your date. She doesn't bother, she never does, just grins at you with the full force of all her teeth. They look good, actually. Someone in this relationship should be looking after themselves. God knows you don't. 

"Mr Captor! Can't you smell the odour of your people, calling you inside?" Terezi mock-scolds you, throwing her arms wide apart in the air dramatically. You weave a little to the side to avoid being hit in the face; you know she did that on purpose, and you know that she knows that you'd see it coming. Your moirail is a real asshole, but you guess there's no point trading her in for a better model now. You're kind of used to her being an asshole. "This should be your haven! A place where you can bury yourself in nerd-stink and drink the highly caffeinated drinks that you enjoy so much. You know, the ones that taste like burning and look like pee."

"If your piss looks like Pinnacle Morning Moisture, TZ, you need to see a meditormentor," you say in acid retort, and grab her arm at the elbow before pulling her forward to the sounds of her delighted cackle. Opening the doors of the gaming arcade, you're hit with a wall of noise that makes your ears want to flatten back in something close to pain, some sort of terrible overstimulation. Beeps and trills, electronic bells and sirens going off in every direction. The backs of trolls are turned to you as you walk in through the first avenue of gaming cabinets, their oculars focused on pixels and grasping fronds wrapped around the controls for whatever game they're playing. There's a few full immersion rigs, here and there, but you're not interested in those.

You're never going to be fucking interested in those.

"Come on, TZ, let's see how well a blind girl can play Public Way Brawler," you say, and pull her by the hand closer to the game cabinet as the bronzeblood who was hogging it stumbles away to some other part of the arcade. You go to grab your wallet, but her hand is tight around your wrist before you can move more than an inch.

"Let _me_, plaintiff. I asked you, remember? The rules of etiquette say I pay," Terezi says with a lazy toothy grin that reminds you of a crocodilian. Lots of sharp, immaculate teeth in a yawning smile. You shrug, and let her slide her caegars into the coin slot. It's not really any skin off your sniffnode if she decides she wants to pay. She's got a higher allowance than you anyway, being teal and all. It's the way things go. Considering how most trolls your blood colour are destined to slot straight into the helm to power the ships of the Empire, you think they could give you a little fucking more, so you can enjoy what you've got while you have it.

You know. Just the little things, like your arms and legs. Nothing much. Nothing important.

Terezi know the signs that you're heading off to dangerous introspection too well, and her twin-bunned game figure spin-highkicks your brawly bronzeblood in his low slung pants and strap of headband off the screen. You hiss through your mismatched fangs, and button jam harder. You know how to win this, you've done too much of this shit. It's jammed into your musclememory, learned through hours of repetition. Terezi is just getting lucky, and you can see her draconian grin in the faint reflection from the screen of the cabinet, and it just makes you throw yourself into it with a new fervour. The cackles from beside you every time Terezi lands a hit and brings down your health bar only makes you work your pointstubs harder.

You are not going to lose a game of Public Way Brawler to anybody. Even if the person you're playing against is your moirail and you generally think she's pretty awesome. Right now, she's your opponent and your whole world tunnels into the feel of the joystick in one hand and your fingers slapping buttons in memorised patterns with the other.

_FATALITY!_ the game proclaims, and you notice for the first time that you've been letting out little aggressive growls while you played as one dies away in your chirpbox. Your bronze fighter bounces back and forth on his frondstubs, hands still in front of him in fists, the golden haze of WINNER behind him as Terezi's character bleeds out olive into the bottom of the screen. You usually win, even with the coded in disadvantages of the lower blood colours. Even in games, the Empire manages to remind trolls of every colour just where they stand in relation to everyone else.

"Good game, Captor. Are you proud of yourself, for beating someone who's _completely blind?_" she says with vicious glee, and laughs the loudest, most jagged laugh you've heard her laugh for a while. Obviously someone is fucking enjoying themselves here, the bitch. You jostle her with an elbow, and she lets out another cackling whoop that cuts through the chiming clamour of the game parlour before elbowing you back. "What game is next, Mr Appleberry Blast? You better know how you're going to show me a good time!"

"I thought you were the one taking me out, you spiteful shrew," you snipe back, and she sniggers like a gigglehowlfiend before leaning in heavily against you. Both of you still bathed by the light of the game cabinet's screen. You try to scramble through a list of the games you've played before, trying to think which ones she could play. She's pretty good at telling where things are, but she's still fucking blind and you're pretty sure if she starts indiscriminately licking screens, you'll both be pretty fucking quickly booted. Also, you're not sure what the fuck could have touched the screens, and you don't really want her to slobber her tongue all over them. 

That tongue could be in your hungertrap later, after all, if you play your gambling slips right. 

"Tick tock, defendant, time is moving on!" she declares, her arm resting around your shoulders and her skinny hip plastered square against your own. Her head is leaning against yours, and then she turns her head around. For a stupid (god damn you're a fucking moron) trusting moment, you think she's going to say something.

Nope. No fucking way. This is Terezi fucking Pyrope, and you should never have forgotten that. You weak, pitiable fool of a troll.

She licks you, with a sickening _schlurp_ of her tongue that leaves teal-tinged saliva dripping from your jaw to your hairline. How she manages to produce so much spit remains a fucking mystery. You're pretty sure it's some kind of superpower. A fucking mutation, which lets her fit in just fine with the rest of the freaks you call friends. 

"Tastes like _nerd_," she whispers lovingly in your ear while you're still shuddering with disgust and then abruptly disengages from you while you try to wipe the drool off your skin with your hand. It's a fucking loss, but you can't just stand there and let it dry. She throws her head back with a whip-like movement of her hair before her gaze focuses on you, red shades throwing back multicoloured gleams of light. "Come on, cool kid. Show me your moves."

"I'll show you some moves alright," you agree, and with one more wipe at your face, you lead her to the Dance Dance Revolution pad and get in line. It's a pretty popular game. And you're not the most fucking coordinated of trolls when it comes to moving your feet but you're pretty sure you can still manage to beat someone who can't see the fucking display.

You lose.

Really fucking badly. She kicks your god damn nonexistent ass, and bows as she steps off the platform like a fucking superstar.

It's kind of a shock, but Terezi buys you sugargrubs afterwards at the shitty little food-corner they've got, and feeds them to you while discussing how terrible she imagines what everyone else is wearing as they walk by and she's not actually wrong in her observations. For a blind chick. Licking crystals off her fingers before draining the cup of Pinnacle Morning Mositure she'd insisted on buying (for the irony, Mister Appleberry Blast!), you nod your head back out to the floor.

"Ready to go again?"

"Ready to lose again?" she suggests sweetly, and kisses your fingers before wrapping her hand around yours and yanking you to your feet. "Come on, Sollux. It's only one to one! Don't you want to make it two?"

"Go fuck yourself with a gamegrub, TZ," you laugh despite yourself, and let her pull you back out again. She's such a bitch. You're kind of in stupidly fucking in love, and it's fine. For once, you're going to enjoy the fucking moment. With Terezi, it's kind of risky to do anything else. She's probably exactly the kind of moirail an asshole like you deserves.


End file.
